Mischief
by Ayamelynn
Summary: Sequel to Gemini. Even though it is a sequel i intended to try my hand at another interesting pairing. The title says almost everything but for what it doesn't say I'll say this, I'm gonna hook up the trouble makers.....
1. Aphrodite's Revenge

**EROS**

APHRODITE'S REVENGE

The Summer Solstice was a smash hit. Even without Gemini, who mysteriously though not surprisingly didn't attend. I however was stood up for the first time in my life and I can't say I care for it. So now that the festival is over I intend to find out why I was stood up. I didn't see helmet or owl of Athena the entire time so aside from the fact that she stood me up I was a little worried for her. I started straight toward the training grounds where assumed Athena would be but on my I spotted Eris as Hermes lounging in the grass. I was curious as to what their latest scheme was so I wandered closer to listen

"I'm sure Ares won't mind." Hermes whispered to Eris

"But you don't have to deal with him if he does." She huffed and sighed. "I don't want to get in anymore trouble. What if he comes back early and sees us?"

"I promise if anything goes wrong I'll take the blame." Hermes easy smile seemed to be convincing Eris. Her lip quivered. "Come on it will be fun." His eyes seemed to be hypnotizing her as soon she was nodding at him slowly.

"Alright. But at the first sign of trouble I'm pushing you under the chariot."

" I would expect nothing less from you my dear." He grabbed her hand and they scampered off.

I stood there wondering what on earth they we up to and yet I knew that when they did it everyone would know. So I resumed my search for Athena.

**ZUES**

I was sitting on my throne when a present appeared in my lap. The tag just said "wanted to return the favor". I opened it eagerly wondering what was inside. To my surprise it was empty. I turned the box over and shook it, nothing fell out. I looked at it more closely and saw that it had writing on the bottom. "Fingerprint" it read. I pressed my index finger to the inside of the box and my world went black.

**HERMES**

Eris and I watched from the ceiling as Father tried to find his present. It was hard not to laugh when he opened to find it empty and growled in frustration. I took care that to write the message very small so he wouldn't notice it right away. When he did Eris had to hold her breath to keep from laughing as he was sucked inside the box. We descended from our perch to collect the box and no sooner than our feet touch the marble we heard a booming voice that made Eris cringe.

"Eris!" Ares boomed from the door way.

"Master Ares Welcome home." She said rushing to kneel at his feet. "How was your visit? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"It was fine. Clarion wants you to come next time so you'll have to be on your best behavior." Ares answered seeming placated. "What are you up to?"

"We are taking a present to Aphrodite." I answered saving Eris from trying to lie. " I thought it might cheer her up."

"Hmmm………is that true?" Ares directed his question to Eris casually, knowing she can't lie to him.

"Well…..ummm….you see." She babbled nervously. "It is a present for Aphrodite."

"Oh? What is it?" I started to answer and he cut me off. "Eris, what is it?"

"I don't know." She said quickly

"You don't know?" She nodded. He stared her down. "Are you sure you don't have any idea?" Her lips quivered.

"Ares!" Artemis yelled running toward him. I mentally wiped my brow, saved by the goddess!

"Hello, there Lune." He greeted catching her up and swinging her around. "Where's Apollo?"

"I told him he could go and play." She looked at me with a knowingly and began to drag Ares away. "Come on you missed the whole festival, I missed you. So we are going to the tavern so you can buy me a drink and I won't take no for an answer." Ares allowed her to pull him away and Artemis glanced over her shoulder and pinned me. I would have to tell her everything.

I took Eris' hand before she could follow after them. I dragged her to Aphrodite's chambers just in time to see a male nymph (**if there is such a thing and if not there is now. *wink, wink*** ) walk out. I caught the door before it could close and pulled Eris inside.

"Hey Di!" I called. "Put something on I brought you a present."

"Present? Alright I'm coming." And boy did she come; Aphrodite came out with her robe barely tied. The only thing keeping my tongue in my mouth was the fact that Eris was squeezing my hand. I forgot how much she didn't like Aphrodite's blatant sexuality. They met each other's gaze and Aphrodite frowned. "I thought you said you brought me a present not that thing!" She said pointing accusingly at Eris.

"Thing! I happened to know the only reason Ares sleeps with you is because he gets bored and you're easy!" Eris snapped.

"Ladies," I said before they could get started on each other. "Let's not fight." I drew Eris into my side and placed the box on the table. "Open your present Di."

"Fine." She opened the box to see Zeus in cased clear quartz. "What is this?!?!" She asked alarmed.

"That would be Zeus, Blondie. Geez how dumb are you?" Eris sniped. I poked Eris in the ribs. She growled at me and I filed that away to think about later.

"I put Father in there for you Di. I heard about the slap and while he in there he's being slightly reprogrammed with shock therapy. It will only last a few days and He'll wake up in his bed and not remember a thing but I figured you'd a kick out of watching the process. Especially since he'll twitch every time he's shocked." As if he could hear us and he wanted to demonstrate he convulsed violently in his prison. "But we gotta go so enjoy." I left before she could thank me and before Eris had time to say anything else.

**ATHENA**

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say?" I stared impatiently at Eros still throwing spears at Apollo's likeness.

"Well for starter I'd like you to mean it then I want an explanation."

"Geez Cuby. I decide I didn't want to see the love of my life cuddle up with a whore so I stayed in my room. If you had bothered to come by instead of wallowing in self-pity you would know that."

"Well you could have said something, I worried for you." He said coming to hug me.

"Well, worry no more." I snuggled deeper into his chest. "I'm fine now."

"Well I'll have you know I'm not taking you out anymore."

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

"Cause I don't like being stood up." He kissed my frown lines to smooth them. "Do do that you'll get wrinkles." I only frowned harder. He drew away without fully letting me go and lifted my chin. "I said stop frowning."

"Make me." I said defiantly and he smirked at the challenge then kissed me. He pulled away before I wanted him to as he looked at me warily.

"I don't think that was wise." He said as he attempted to disentangle himself. I held firm.

"I don't care." I pushed him into the wall and kissed him again.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Conscience: Woah! Back up you can't leave it like that!**

**Leigh: Yes I can, I'm the author.**

**Conscience: But, they were kissing………..**

**Leigh: And…**

**Conscience: That's too big of a cliff hanger. I have more questions now than before! **

**Leigh: That is the point. But I kept my promise; I think that shock therapy is a fair punishment. **

**Conscience: True but about Athena….**

**Leigh: *Shakes head*Jeez you're never satisfied.**

**Conscience: And what's with the title isn't this supposed to be about Apollo and Artemis?**

**Leigh: You ask way too many questions. Say goodbye.**

**Conscience: Goodbye. Oh! And review if we pressure her we'll get another chapter sooner. I can only do so much from my end. *gets down on knees* I need help. I know I'm her conscience by she doesn't tell me anything. Plez, plez review.**

**Leigh: Are you quite finished?**

**Conscience: *Wipes tear* Yeah….**

**Leigh: Good. Bye everybody!**


	2. Naptime & Nicknames

**ARES**

NAPTIME & NICKNAMES

I sat in Dionysus' tavern with Artemis but my mind kept wandering back to Eris and what she'd been up to. She didn't care for Aphrodite at all, so why would she bring her a present? It just didn't add up. I would have pursued the issue if Lune hadn't dragged me away. She was talking about something that had happened during the festival when Apollo came to join us. I smiled thinking that I might be able to escape.

"….So then Cuby says that he's been seeing Athena for awhile. I think that's good, now I don't have to worry about her coming after Arti anymore." Apollo said just as I tuned back in.

"What did I say about that!? Never in public!" Artemis said before standing up to stalked off. I grabbed her arm.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you Lune?" I asked smirking at Apollo. I might not be her lover but she liked my nickname.

"No, I'll be fine. Just tell him he's sleeping by HIMSELF tonight." She shouted for his benefit. "I'll see you later."

I stared at Apollo. He seemed really upset and it couldn't have been just about the nickname thing. So against my better judgment I asked what was wrong.

"I just worry for her. She isn't much of a fighter and Athena is well trained as you know. I can't help worry for her when she is out of my sight."

"Then why was she alone when she came to find me?"

"She wasn't." I stared at him demanding he continue. "I followed her. When I saw she was with you I left. I know she's safe with you."

"Well then aren't you going to go after her?"

"I can't. She um….pinned me here. I can't move." He struggled to move to show the truth in his words. "Could you just make sure she's alright, the hold will wear off eventually but in the meantime…" He eyed me, pleading.

"Fine. I'll babysit," I said getting up. "but I'm supposed to tell you you're sleeping alone tonight." I laughed on my way out as he scowled at my back.

&&&

**Eris**

I was really irritated with Aphrodite. She had a lot of nerve thinking that she was better than me. Walking around half naked in front of Hermes. The nerve! He's min……whoa. I think I need to calm down. Hermes doesn't belong to me. He can do whatever and sadly whoever he wants. I rolled over on the grass and looked at him. He was sleeping, and I couldn't help but stroke his face. I pulled away quickly before he woke up. Pulling myself into a sitting position I wondered what it was like to fall in love. I vaguely considered going to talk to Eros but that would mean his mother would know and she would manipulate me. I started to stand when a hand encircled my ankle. I looked down to see that Hermes was awake.

"Where are you going?" He asked gently tugging on my ankle.

"Well you were asleep so I was going to let you rest." He tugged a little harder so returned to sitting position.

"That is the purpose of nap time. You were supposed to be sleeping too." His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to his chest. "Now let's try this again. Nap."

I was frozen for awhile at his sudden boldness and the mere fact that he was touching me this way. After the shock wore off I let his heart beat lull me to sleep.

&&&

**ARTEMIS**

"I don't understand why I have to babysat. I'm not a baby, and I can take care of myself." I huffed while I walked through the gardens with Ares. Not the least bit pleased why he had followed me. "Does he think I'm weak!?!" Ares opened his mouth to reply. "No don't answer that. I know he does. I'm honestly am I that much of a liability, am I that fragile?" I turned to Ares when he didn't say anything. "Well, am I?"

"Oh, so you wanted me to answer that question?" I glared at him. "Fine, fine. Simmer down there. Yes and no."

"Yes and no, what?"

"Yes and no, you are that fragile, you are a liability, and you are definitely weak."

"What! Did he say that? What do mean I'm weak?" I asked so furious that I was barely able to keep my composure.

"I'll start from the beginning. First, are you fragile? No, and this goes for all of them, you are more than capable to hold your own in a fight. Besides I know you can take care of yourself."

"But then why…" Ares put a finger to my lips.

"No interruptions. Please hold all of you questions until the end." He smiled as I frowned under his finger. "Now, are you fragile? Yes, to him you are the most breakable thing in existence. Are you a liability? Yes, everything he does is for you. Finally, are you weak? Yes, you are his greatest weakness. The easiest way to hurt him is to hurt you and was before the two of you became a couple. He feels responsible for what Athena did to you. He just wants to protect you. But then I've heard live can do that to a person. Now you can ask questions."

"You really think so?" I asked when he removed his finger.

"Yep."

"Okay. But he's still sleeping alone." Ares laughed.

"Cut the guy a break Lune. He didn't mean any harm in having me look after you."

"No, not that… I really hate that name. He promised not to call me that in public."

"You're being a brat."

"Yeah but neither of you would like me any other way." I looked over to the large willow ahead of us and saw Eris and Hermes sleeping beneath it. I tugged on Ares' arm. "Look." Following my gaze he frowned.

"You don't think that they're…you know…do you?"

"If they're not they are defiantly close. You know when they get together they'll be nothing but trouble for you." He nodded.

"But she'll be…happy right?" l caught his eye. His concern for her was so endearing.

"Look at her, she's happy now."

"Yeah you're right, besides there's nothing wrong with a little mischief." I nodded in agreement and we quietly walked away. I turned and looked at them one more time before we rounded the corner. They we so peaceful but they would most definitely be off to create some kind of chaos when they woke up. But then what else could be expected it's what they do.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Okay so some of you asked*glances meaningfully at Conscience* why this isn't solely about Artemis and Apollo. So for the first and only time I'm going to revel to you my plot.**

**Conscience: Seriously! *jumps up and down* I'm so excited**

**Leigh: We can see that. Anyway, I intend for this to be a five part series. Unless someone suggests a pair that I didn't hook up. But each one will have its own focus couple while checking up on the others.**

**Conscience: Really! So who's next? **

**Leigh: I'm not telling. **

**Conscience: *whines*But you said….**

**Leigh: Allow me to clarify. I will only revel some of my plot.**

**Conscience: Well can I guess?**

**Leigh: Sure, guess away.**

**Conscience: Zeus and Hera?**

**Leigh: They're already married. Besides he cheats on her all the time.**

**Conscience: *Nods thoughtfully* You're right he doesn't deserved her. Can I use a lifeline? **

**Leigh: Lifeline? **

**Conscience: Yeah you know like ask the readers to help.**

**Leigh: Knock you self out kiddo**

**Conscience: Okay! So you review and help me figure out who it will be not that I don't love what's happening now but aren't you curious? I am so review with your guesses and one of us is bound to get it right and then she'll have to tell us.**

**Leigh: Yep during the final chapter of this story I will tell you. And let you know if you got it right.**

**Leigh & Conscience: Bye!**


	3. Brotherly Love

**ZEUS**

BROTHERLY LOVE

I woke up in my bed, very dizzy. I couldn't remember the last few days, but I assumed it was nothing to concern myself with. I rose from my bed and was a little unsteady on my feet. I stumbled to my closet for a fresh toga. I hated the idea that haven't been in control for however long I've been out. Finding a toga t suit my needs I slipped it on and headed for the door. When I opened it Eros was waiting for me.

"So we me again." He began sneering at me. "I heard about what you did to my mother." Then I lost consciousness again. I was really hoping I didn't make a habit of this.

**HERMES**

I awoke under, what I have taken to calling, our tree alone. This surprised me because I remember securing Eris to my side before returning to slumber. Where could she have gotten to? I wanted to demand that she never leave while I was asleep again, but she hardly belonged to me. I rolled over so I could stand when I heard the crinkling of paper beneath me. I picked it up. After looking more closely I read it.

_Hermes,_

_Ares needed me for an assignment and you looked really peaceful so I didn't want to wake you._

_Eris_

I sighed in relief. At least she didn't desert me. Though I find myself slightly jealous as her devotion to him but there was nothing I could do about it. She was his not mine. I rose from the shade of the tree and headed inside, perhaps there would be something entertaining I could do.

"Hermes!" I turned toward whoever had called my name. When I identified him I was suddenly terrified.

"Ares!" I said trying to be brave. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Speak on my friend."

"I will." He paused. "In my war room."

"The War Room? Why now stay out here?" _Where there are witnesses _I finished in my head

"I don't like being interrupted." He grabbed my collar and dragged me away.

**ARTEMIS**

"Okay. Why are you talking to me about this?" I asked for the third time.

"Oh come on Artemis, I need help here." Eris whined at me. "I just need to know."

"Okay, okay." I sighed defeated "Describe the symptoms again."

"Well I get jealous whenever he's with someone else, I feel really at home when we're together, and I have and will disobey Ares if he wants me to."

"Wow." We both looked up toward to the intruder. Apollo continued. "Sounds like you've got it bad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked frustrated

"We were supposed to have lunch, remember?"

"Right. Well I got hung up. So leave already."

"I wanna help." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. It was all I needed to know that his motives were anything but pure. "Just how do you propose to help?"

"Simple." He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I pulled away.

"How is that helping?" I asked. He just smiled and pointed to empty chair across from us. "You scared her away!"

"Exactly. Now she'll go find Hermes and rescue him from Ares."

"What?" I started to get up but he wouldn't let me. "Move I have to stop her."

"Nope." He started kissing me again. I sighed knowing I wasn't getting away anytime soon and I didn't really have the will.

**ARES**

"So do we understand each other?" I asked.

"Umm yeah sure Ares whatever you want man." Hermes replied nervously.

"Good." I heard Eris coming down the corridor so I untied Hermes.

"Ares are you here?" Eris called out to me.

"In the back." I replied.

She entered and saw Hermes and me and tilted her head to the side. She looked at me and I smiled her reassuringly. Then she looked at him and gave him a frightening smile.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked eyeing him carefully.

"Everything's fine. Right Hermes?"

"Right everything's fine. I got your note and came here to find you." He lied smoothly. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

"Oh, well here I am. Why don't we go for a walk, okay?" She led him to the door, and then told him to wait for her outside. She came back for me. "I know what you did. Thanks." She kissed me on the cheek.

I just smiled watching her go. As long as she smiled I would allow it. Hermes had better keep her smiling. If she frowned even once because of him…..well let's just say I would be bad. I smiled grimly but then that's what big brothers are for.

**Leigh: Okay to start I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Conscience: *Stomps foot expectantly* And?**

**Leigh: And for the short chapter.**

**Conscience: And? **

**Leigh: *Looks around confused* What else should I apologize for? **

**Conscience: Ummm….I don't know**

**Leigh: Right. *Taps foot impatiently* I'm waiting.**

**Conscience: Sorry?**

**Leigh: And?**

**Conscience: Thank you for the chapter *Smiles brightly.***

**Leigh: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. **

**Conscience: *Wipes brow* That was close. **

**Leigh: Not nearly close enough. *Points to door* Go to your room!**

**Conscience: But,but….**

**Leigh: Now young lady!**

**Conscience: Can I say my final words?**

**Leigh: Fine.**

**Conscience: Okay, here goes. HeadbangGirl you are half right. Ares will be the in the next story. So the rest of you keep guessing. It is like serious stuff. I broke into her files for the next stories. *Whispers* I even have access to the….plot.**

**Leigh: YOU WHAT!**

**Conscience: Remember me fondly*Runs away screaming***

**Leigh: CONSCIENCE!*Runs after her* **


	4. The Dark Side to Love

**EROS**

THE DARK SIDE TO LOVE

As I wandered Olympus I was a little miffed that love was brewing on the mountain and I haven't even instigated on little involved. How had this happened? I was love, wasn't I? I should have more of a hand in thing of this nature. But unfortunately I had slightly more important things to do. I turned toward my study so I could attend to the matters there. But I vow to involved the next one.

**HERMES**

Ares is going to kill me. Eris is crying and he's going to kill me. It won't matter to him that I'm not the cause. He'll just come in here see her crying then he'll kill me. I pat her shoulder to try and get her to stop crying. She only bawled louder. Ares walked in and saw the tears and his eyes instantly filled with murder.

"Ares it's not what you think."

"Really. I told you that if a single tear fell while she was with you, it would be your head that I was coming after." I backed away.

"But it wasn't my fault. I came in here and she was already crying." He took a swing at m. I ducked.

"Ares stop." I yelled as he swung at me again. "Eris, sweetheart. Tell Ares why you're crying. "

Eris only sobbed harder completely oblivious to the fight I was losing. I was starting to realize that Ares was toying with me because there was no way I should have been able to avoid him this long. I continued trying to get him to believe me but he just kept coming like a bull. Until there was nowhere else to go and he slugged me. My world went black as I hit the floor.

**ERIS**

"Ares what did you do!" I screamed as I heard Hermes' skull hit the marble. It was as though that sound shook me out of my tears.

"I told him what would happen if he made you cry. I warned him."

"He didn't make me cry."

"He didn't?" I shook my head. "Who made you cry?"

"I had a little argument with Aphrodite." He looked down. "I hate her you know. Hate her. Anyway I lost this round and I came back here and started crying. Hermes heard me and came in only a few minutes before you did."

Ares smiled without an ounce of repentance. I sighed and told him to put Hermes on my bed for me. Ares grumbled a little at first but in the end he did what I wanted. I laid down next to Hermes and waited for him to wake up.

**EROS**

The wheel started turning and the current began to run. I picked up the rod and tested it. I smiled as it zapped the wall and my guess stiffened. Here alone with my guess I remember how much I love my study. It is right next to my stepfather's forge. So it is never cold in here and I can't hear anything from the outside. Only the banging of hammers whit is a lot more therapeutic then most would think. But more importantly no one outside can hear…..

"AHHHHHHHH!" My guess screamed as I poked him with the rod. I smiled.

"What's the matter? Don't like a taste of your own medicine….Zeus?" He screamed again as I prodded him with my electric rod.

"Why are you AHHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry what was that last part?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well let's just say that alls fair in love and war. Since mother is busy being benevolent right now it leaves me free to malevolent." I poke him in the forehead with my rod. "You had better behave yourself Zeus. Because what I didn't tell you the last time, but what I am sure you are aware of now, is that I can do much worse than make you fall in love with a gorgon."

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I dug the rod into his side.

"Wouldn't you agree?" I laughed as he continued to scream but then he passed out. "Oh well best take him back now. I can't torture the king of the gods forever. Too bad.

**HERMES**

When I woke up my head was pounding. But the throbbing was contradicted by the most pleasant sensation. Someone was playing with my hair. It felt wonderful I almost didn't want to open my eyes for fear that whoever was playing with my hair would cease their ministrations. Then it dawned on me that there was a possibility that this person wasn't Eris. I curbed my panic and opened my eyes slowly. To my delight it was Eris caressing my mane.

"Well hello there sleepy. How's your head?" Eris greeted me smiling.

"Its fine." I leaned my head into her hand. She giggled.

"Hermes, I think that you're purring." I rumbled in my chest. She laughed again.

"Maybe I am."

"What do you want to do?"

"Stay right here." I put her hand back in my hair because she stopped playing with it.

"So you want to stay here while I play with your hair?" She said slowly as began to play with my hair again.

"If you are agreeable, I can't tell you just how heavenly that feels." She pressed her lips together. "What if I sweeten the pot?"

"How?" She asked with her eyes dancing.

"While we are lying here, we plan our greatest prank ever?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"So who did you have in mind?" I could only smile it would takes months to get ready but it would have epic proportions if we could pull it off. Looking in to Eris' smile that matched mine I knew we could.

**Leigh: My laptop was out of commission for a little(I mean a long. TWO WHOLE WEEKS) while. So I couldn't update. **

**Conscience: And during those two weeks she changed the plot.**

**Leigh: Well I had a sudden inspiration. Which our ….**

**Conscience: Your. Not ours I don't like her.**

**Leigh: *Rolls eyes* Fine my new friend help me with. Everybody meet Muse **

**Muse: Hello everyone. *Looks at Conscience* Stop pouting.**

**Conscience: They even added security to the plot…. **

**Leigh: We just put it in a safe.**

**Conscience: A safe? They put it in a vault. It has finger printing, retina scans, pressure sensors, motion sensors and lasers. It is all but impenetrable.**

**Muse: I can get in.**

**Conscience: You have access to the plot? How would get through security.**

**Leigh: I gave her the password.**

**Conscience: Nobody loves me.**

**Muse: You're absolutely right. **

**Leigh: *Shakes head* Well at least I'll never be bored. Bye!**


	5. Suspicious Planning

**ARTEMIS**

SUSPICIOUS PLANNING

Apollo and I sat in the courtyard enjoying the silence. He woke me up to join him while he raised sun and I think despite my late nights I willingly change my routine. It is wonderful to have time alone with him this way. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. There was no need for either of us to say anything and the water from the fountain cascaded nicely in the background. I was drifting to sleep when I heard hurried footsteps. I looked up to see Hermes and Eris racing across the far end.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Apollo said in passing.

"I don't know but whatever it is I'm willing to bet it will be entertaining." I replied nestling back down in his side. I yawned heavily.

"Let's go back to bed." I murmured feeblemindedly in response. He laughed before picking me up. "Come on Arti. Time to get some sleep."

I slapped his chest weakly but I was too tired to be mad. I'm sure he knew this because seemed amused at my failed attempt to punish him. Apollo put me down on his bed and lied down next to me. I pulled his arms around me and gratefully sank back in to sleep.

**EROS**

I sat in my study waiting. They were late and I hate waiting. Hermes and Eris were the ones to set this meeting. So why was it that they were incapable of showing up when…speaking of the devils. I turned toward the door.

"Your late." I said flatly

"We didn't want anyone to see us. Had to take the back way." Hermes answered settling himself into a chair.

"Don't be angry." Eris said sweetly. Settling herself on Hermes' lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

I wanted to complain it wasn't ordained by me. They were together and in love but I had nothing to do with their union. Oh well, on to business.

"You will need to acquire a few thing in order for this to work."

"We are ready."

"These are the things we need…"

**ARES**

I was in my War Room preparing for bloodshed when I heard the main door open and shut. I idly wondered who had the guts to enter uninvited but when I looked up it was Eris.

"It is only you." I said in lieu of greeting.

"Yes only me. I had a request to make of you."

"A request?" I moved to sit at my desk an motioned for her to sit on the other side. "What type of request?"

"I just need some time away from Hermes. I wish to give him a present."

"I see."

"I wanted to know if I could go to Tartarus. Your Father is the only one who might know where I can find it."

"What is it that you wish to give him?" Eris blushed. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Can I go?" I nodded. Eris smiled brightly and kissed my cheek before rushing out the door.

I will never understand that girl. But it didn't matter she was still happy and that is what mattered most.

**HERMES**

Eris and I laid beneath our tree. I held her close. I just relished the feeling of my arms around her. I'm not sure how long we'd been laying there but I knew it wouldn't be long enough. I sighed and she looked up at me.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't like the idea of you leaving."

"I'll only be gone for a few days." She turned in my arms to look at me more fully. "Besides I'm here now."

"True you are here now." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She pouted. I smiled before pecking her pouting lips and vanishing from underneath her. She fell and screamed at me. But I was safely away yet still close enough to see her reaction.

"You big jerk! Why?" She called finally.

"That is your punishment for leaving me." I said grabbing her from behind.

"And what makes you think I won't tell Ares about that stunt you pulled?" She asked turning again to show me the full force of her smirk.

"You won't." I said confidently.

"And why not?"

I kissed her instead of answering. Her arms wrapped around my neck. BY the time we parted her eyes were glazed and I was certain that she didn't even remember her own name. I pecked her lips once more before leading her to her room. Whether I like it or not she had to leave in the morning. I intended to leave her at the door. But She clung to my arm.

"Stay" she mumbled. "Stay with me."

"Only if you promise to wake me before you go." I replied know that even if she said no I wouldn't deny her. But she nodded slowly before pulling into her room and we both went to sleep.

**Leigh: Happy New Year! **

**Conscience: Joy and Peace for everyone.**

**Muse: I can't believe we are almost done with this story.**

**Conscience: *Glares at Muse* I hate you. Wait what?**

**Leigh: What happened to all that joy and piece? **

**Muse: Seriously. I thought you had matured.**

**Conscience: No, what was that about being done? **

**Leigh: What are you talking about?**

**Conscience: *Points at Muse* She said it!**

**Leigh:*Sighs* Muse.**

**Muse: Oops.**

**Conscience: Oops! IS that all you have to say for yourself?**

**Muse: Sorry Leigh.**

**Leigh: It is fine.**

**Conscience: What! Aren't you mad at her?**

**Leigh: Not really.**

**Muse: Thanks. **

**Leigh: *Smiles* Sure thing. Well we have a party to get to so see you later!**

**Conscience: What party?**

**Muse: You weren't invited. **


End file.
